The embodiments described herein relate generally to computers and, more particularly, to computer carrier boards that provide power and management functions to standard computer modules and low-cost computer modules.
At least some known computers include multiple hard drives that are mounted to standard advanced mezzanine card (AMC) modules that provide individualized management functions and voltage converters. Moreover, at least some known modules also include on-board interface controllers for interfacing with the hard drives. Such modules interface with a carrier board that includes a controller for communicating with the management controllers of each module. Specifically, the carrier board controller communicates with each management controller to determine whether to enable each module.
Moreover, at least some known computers include a carrier board having an AMC adapter for use with non-AMC modules. The adapter includes a bridge that converts between non-AMC and AMC communication protocols. Moreover, the AMC adapter includes a legacy card connector that facilitates coupling the non-AMC module to an AMC connector within the carrier board.